Jenny
Don’t know, it’s not been assigned Jenny was created from the Doctor. Generation 5000 in a war that had only been fought for seven days. Technically, she's not a clone. As her father says, she's the result of sampling diploid cells, splitting them into haploids, and recombining them in a different arrangement. Reproduction from a single organism. She was made to be a soldier and was born with the knowledge and skills for it already in place. She didn't even have a name until Donna gave her one. Because of her association with the Doctor, being from pacificist stock, she was singled out and locked away. She saw the soldier in the Doctor and he didn't see any of him in her. It wasn't until Donna showed him that Jenny had two hearts that he accepted her at all. Even then, there were conflicts because he kept seeing her as nothing more than another soldier. It wasn't until she was given the opportunity to kill and chose to throw away her weapon that he finally accepted her. By the time they'd figured out the mystery of the Human and Hath war, Jenny was excited. She was going with Donna and her father on their adventures. But then they got to the Source and found out what it was. A terraforming device, set up to create a world. The Doctor gave a speech of a world without fighting and Jenny saw in him the future. What could be. Everyone set down their weapons. Everyone except General Cobb, the leader of the Human faction. He tried to shoot the Doctor, but Jenny saw it coming, stepping in front of her father and taking the bullet for him. She died, knowing that she was dying, but hearing her father's hope for her as the last words she hears. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on when she woke up, but she knew that her father was gone and that she had to follow in his footsteps and, maybe, find him again. You're an echo, that's all Jenny is an enigma. On one hand, she's a soldier, born and bred – literally. But on the other hand, she's her father's daughter. She was born with the knowledge and instincts of a fighter, but her father taught her a differed way. A peaceful way of exploration. She has to try to reconcile the two beliefs, especially when she's in trouble and has to get out of it. She's not above using whatever she can to get out of that, including kissing someone as a distraction. While her instincts over what to do in a confrontation may leave her origins in debate, her eagerness to know and see everything shows that she's very much the Doctor's daughter. Everything is a new experience and worth exploring. Still, she longs for her father. He's the only family she has when all her programming says that her family are the soldiers around her, and she hopes to find him one day. Jenny Jenny Jenny